Raccoon Family
by Rosethethief
Summary: Scott is saddled with the task of watching Brittany over the weekend, and constantly worries himself over what his own father would think... What will his own family's reaction to this be? Good or bad? And will his pappy be understanding towards his son's situation, or ignore any "voices of reason" whatsoever? Sequel oneshot to Raccoon Pappy.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters. Fresh TV owns that stuff.**

**Anyway, this is basically a oneshot/sequel thing to _Raccoon Pappy, _because I really like this idea and just wanted to play around with it some more. This isn't really a Scourtney fic, but she's definitely still referenced here. I've also become really good friends with TheToxicInterest on here, and if you've read some of her fics already, she's done her own interpretation of Scott's sister, Alberta. But hopefully, my characterizations of both her and his father are good... Hopefully, this doesn't come off as rushed either, and if it does, I'm sorry... I obviously did read over all of this before submitting, like I always do for most of my fics.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this, and please be sure to R & R!**

**UPDATE: Tweaked this story quite a bit, so hopefully it doesn't suck as much now... LOL.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Raccoon Family<strong>

**(Scott's POV)**

It was late at night, as I was walking cautiously back to my place; it was my turn to watch Brittany, so I had to take her back with me so my girl could study. We pretty much took turns watching her and stuff, and depending if either of us was busy, the other would be stuck with her for a day or two. I didn't mind it too much though, since I had nothing better to do, plus I just wanted Courtney to do well for her classes.

Since I had met Brittany only a couple of months ago, she didn't attack me as often, but only on _rare_ occasions. I kept her in my bag, the flap of it slightly open, as I was trekking nervously to my house; I usually just watched over Brittany back at my dorm room, but since I was caught with her the _last_ time I was there, the dean threatened to take away my scholarship… So, yeah. I had but _no_ choice than to watch her back over at the farm.

But _why_ am I so nervous over this, you might ask? Well, being the second son born out of seven kids, I was expected to learn my pappy's ways of hunting; considering I have five sisters, and only _one_ older brother, my pappy pretty much taught me all the basics of shooting when I was six. Needless to say, he wouldn't be _too_ happy with me to find out that I had been secretly _nurturing_ something that I may as well be shooting. My pappy also had his doubts over my relationship with Courtney, which just _pissed_ me off sometimes… But, I only know he's just watching out for me, but still… I just wish he'd leave my love life _alone_ sometimes.

As I finally arrived at the door, I quietly opened it and tiptoed in the living room: it was a pretty cozy place, all things considered. Despite some of the patching on the furniture, it was homy to me. The walls were also _completely_ decked out with all of the hunting trophies my pappy had made out of all the vermin game he had shooted… Yeah, my pappy was a pretty _prideful_ person in terms of his hunting skills, but that didn't stop him from putting up some of my _own_ game; hell, he even _still_ had the fox that I had shot all those years ago still up there. He had always told me that a fox was my _spirit_ animal, because of how cunning and _sly_ I was; it was the first thing I shot as a kid actually, so he'd been saying that to me ever since.

It was pretty dim in the living room right now, so I tried my hardest to not draw any attention to myself as I was stumbling on through. I felt my backpack shake a little, as I saw Brittany curiously pop her little head out; even when it was still dark, Brittany was _still_ able to see everything hanging on the walls, making her eep a bit, as she quickly ducked back into the bag trembling.

"It's Ok, Brittany…" I assured her, whispering the quietest I could. "Your pappy Scotty's here to watch over you. Once we get to my room, we'll be home free…"

That was when I felt my eyes get blinded by light, as I looked up and gulped at what I saw: there he was, hovering above me shirtless, with a gun in hand. He was in nothing but his boxers, and the fact that his muscles were exposed made him even _more_ intimidating, along with the gun of course.

However, once he saw it was me, he just smiled and laughed a little. "Scotty! It's great to see ya again! I was a little afraid we were getting robbed!" He laughed some more, while I just continued to look at him nervously.

"Umm, yeah… It's just me, and _only_ me. If I know you, pappy, you would've chased that burglar _clean_ off our property! Haha, haha!" However, I stopped talking once he shot me a look in the eyes, almost looking serious again.

"But, Scotty… I'm a little confused, if not hurt…" he admitted a little jokingly with me. "Why didn't you _call_ us and let us know you were coming? You know your sisters would've been _delighted _to see you again…"

"Umm, yeah. About that…" I was trying my best to come up with a good lie to fool pap... Finally, I smirked _deviously_ after something hit me! "It kind of came up last minute, and my phone was dead, so I _couldn't_ really call you… Hopefully you understand, right pappy?"

"Nah, it's alright, son…" he grinned at me some more, while he was slapping my back in a humble fashion. "I'm just glad you remembered your old man still _exists…_"

As my pappy continued on laughing over what he said, Brittany peered out of my bag once more, seeing the gun in his hand, and _immediately_ jumped out in fear; I felt her crawl up my back, and situate herself on top of my head, her claws firmly digging into me. Sure, it hurt like hell, but I was _more_ concerned over the wrathful stare my pappy was now giving me.

"Son, this will only take a second…" I felt myself tense up in fear as he aimed his gun onto Brittany, feeling her shivering from it.

I heard the clicking of his gun go off, and jumped out of the way with a yelp. "Pappy, NO! Don't hurt her! She's my daughter now!"

After the gunshot went off and missed us, I saw Brittany jump off of my head and scamper up the stairs. "Brittany! No! Come back! He didn't mean it…" However, I stopped protesting once I felt my pap's cold stare over me, trembling from it.

"What the _hell_ did you just say, Scott?! he yelled, well more like demanded. "This isn't the son I raised!"

"Pappy, please just listen!" I begged and _pleaded_ with him... My father can be pretty _unreasonable_ sometimes, cause he's stubborn like me. "Courtney… Courtney found Brittany abandoned _years_ ago when she was still with Duncan. And once I found out about it, I agreed with her to help take care of Brittany. We're like her new family now, so please! Just stop this!"

I felt his glare loosen up on me a bit, as he went all quiet for a moment. However, he soon let out a snarl and turned away from me. "So, this is about _her_ now, is it? I swear, Scott. That girl is just brainwashing ya! I mean, just look at ya! Standing up for a dirty vermin like that ring-tailed _rat! _I say that you just stay _far away_ from her, ya hear?! Because it's clear to me that she's changing you for all the _wrong_ reasons!"

"No, pappy! _You're_ the wrong one!" I retorted back defensively! I had to prove to him that Courtney wasn't like that... Because I _knew_ I was right, and that he was wrong! "She's one of the _best_ things that ever happened to me! I've felt myself change for the better because of her! Why are you being so damn difficult over this?!"

"I _know_ girls like her, Scott!" he snapped right back, turning towards me again. "Your first mother _left _me because I was broke and poor, and she'll do the _same_ to you if you get too close!"

"No, pappy! You're _wrong_ again! Because I know what you just said was a _lie!_" I fought back even more, having _no_ regrets over this argument whatsoever! "She only _left_ you because of your drinking problem, so I was stuck being raised without a mother for _all_ those years after she gave birth to me!"

That's when my pappy _lunged_ at me, grabbing ahold of my shirt and slamming me against the wall. "Don't you _dare_ bring that up, you little shit! I raised you in the _best_ way I could, even if it was _hard_ for me to show as much affection as your mother did!"

Just as I thought things were about to get worse, I heard a familiar voice _ring_ out amongst all the tension in the air, and felt better after _realizing_ who it was: there, standing on top of the staircase stood a tween girl, holding Brittany in her hands like she was one of her own. Like me and my pappy, she was a redhead, only her hair was obviously much _longer_ and fastened into a braid. She had the same freckles as us too, but she had _green_ eyes resembling those of my pap's. She was standing on the stairs wearing nothing but a silk pink nighty, tapping her foot as she gave my pappy one of her famous "looks."

"Alberta! What the _heck_ are you doing up this late?!" he demanded while glaring at my sister. "You should be sleeping with your sisters!"

"No, pap! I heard _everything_ that was said!" she exclaimed angrily, _refusing_ to take his orders. "And after hearing it all, Scott is _completely_ right about you! You're being unreasonable right now!"

"Honey, I'm _only_ trying to watch out for my boy… You know that, Al." he explained to her peacefully, lowing his voice a bit.

"I know pap, but _he's_ becoming a grownup now!" Alberta added to his remark. I couldn't help but smile as she defended me... "He isn't dumb enough to make the _same_ mistakes as _you_ back then, because Scott's more smarter and better than that!"

"Well, I…" he stuttered, at a loss for words. I snickered a bit after seeing the affect my younger sis was causing on our father.

"Plus, I can't _believe_ you would just badmouth Courtney like that, either!" Al fumed, silencing him even more. "Courtney is like an _older_ sister to me, and you know Scott loves her! Also, have you forgotten how _nice_ she is to some of the others here? The two younger ones _love_ playing with her, and she does too because she told me how she's an only child! She's done a _lot_ for us! Heck! Don't you even remember the time she was _selfless,_ and helped with some of the chores after you _busted_ your arm? Do you _remember_ that? Huh, pap?"

There was still some silence coming from our pap throughout the room, until his hand released its grip on me, as he looked down at the floor, ashamed. "Alberta, you and your brother _are_ right… I was being unreasonable with this _whole_ thing. I guess I was just too blinded by my own rage to _not_ realize it any sooner…"

I saw my pappy lift his head back up, looking at Al pretty sincerely now. "Al, you've _always_ been the voice of reason in this family, and for that, I thank you… Even for your young age, your voice _still_ continues to be heard by me, and to anyone else you've impacted. I expect great things from you."

He then looked back at me, apologetic from his mistake. "Son, I'm _really_ sorry for jumping the gun on you like that… No pun intended. I realize now that Courtney is a _wonderful_ woman, and how I know you wouldn't do _anything_ stupid like I did to your mother to hurt her… I guess I just lost my faith in you for that one moment. Plus, I just thought you were kind of _crazy_ for saying that you were related to a vermin! Please, find it in your heart to forgive your dying old man?"

I looked at his genuine expression towards me, before smiling back at him warmly. "Hey, it's alright, pap. Ya know I forgive ya…" I wrapped my arms around him for a brief second, while Brittany ran back down the stairs to greet us. Once I broke away, I picked her up and watched her _snuggle_ against my dad's chest, as he gave her a nice pat on the head.

"Son, I'm sure you and Courtney will do a great job raising this little one, just how I raised you. And I'll be here to help ya with her in _anyway_ I can, because, what kind of supportive _grandfather_ would I be to not help raise my new _granddaughter?_" We continued to smirk and snicker at each other, as Alberta joined us downstairs, stroking Brittany's fuzzy, striped tail.

"And I'll help ya with her too, Scott." Al grinned up at me, while I returned a similar gesture. "I'll get the whole family involved!"

"Heh, thanks a lot for that, Al… You really helped me back there." I replied back to my younger sis, thanking her with a hug. "I'm sure Brittany would like that. But pappy's also right: ya sure got yourself a _real_ gift there... For getting me out of trouble."

We all just continued to laugh over everything, until me and Alberta headed upstairs to sleep.


End file.
